


Dad and Father

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dad and Father

"Dad, are you sure this is a good idea? He just doesn't seem the type," James said as he put the pen to paper.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Lily said smiling brightly.

"Al," his dad said quietly. "I know it would mean a lot to him, especially coming from you."

He nodded and took the pen from James.

~*~

Severus opened the simple white envelope. The card was decorated with a wizard standing over a cauldron. Turning to the message inside, he read the handwritten words.

_Happy Father's Day, Severus!_

_Love,  
Lily, James, and Al_

And his heart swelled.


End file.
